Passenger vehicles often include electric batteries for operating features of a vehicle's electrical and drivetrain systems. For example, in a hybrid-electric vehicle (“HEV”), a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (“PHEV”), a fuel cell electric vehicle (“FCEV”), or a purely electric vehicle (“EV”), an energy storage system (“ESS”) (e.g., a rechargeable ESS) may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle (e.g., electric drive motors and the like). The ESS may store high-voltage electrical energy, which may be transmitted to vehicle systems via a high-voltage (“HV”) bus having positive and negative conductors or rails. The ESS may be selectively coupled to the positive and negative conductors or rails via one or more selectively switched electric contactors. Due to the HV electrical energy provided by the ESS system, however, such electric contactors may degrade over time.